powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Breath
The ability to issue forth a variety of elements''' from the user's mouth'. Capabilities The user can blow a specific element, but are not limited to the one element. At most times the user breathes normally but can choose to breath a chosen element. Limitation Unlike other elemental abilities, the user does not necessarily receive any other benefits from the use of that element, they only receive the incredibly strong and powerful power and ability to emit it from their mouth alone. Variations 'Fire Breath' - To exhale fire from ones mouth. The flames could be slightly manipulated only through managing the amount of flames -exhaling a large fireball or exhaling multiple times for a barrage of smaller fireballs could be a useful variety. 'Ice Breath' - To exhale ice from oneself. The Ice Breath has a variety of forms, often it takes a very odd combination of ice-cold water, freezing whatever it touches, along with a semi-liquid form of ice, and freezing water vapor. Sometimes only one of these forms can be exhaled. [[Enhanced Breath|'Super Breath']] - To exhale a large and powerful amount of wind, with varying results. In some cases, it can blow away even large objects if the user puts enough force into it, in other cases it can create a smaller tornado. 'Water Breath' - To generate water within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. It can be used to push or even smash away a target. If manipulated correctly, the user could launch a bullet-fast barrage of rain by shooting water straight up in the air. In some cases, the water is launched so fast, a mere swipe of the head could turn the blast of water into a slicing, crescent wave. Electric Breath - To generate thunders within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. some users can arc the breath off of various substances to creat a form of chain lightning. An interesting aspect of the breath is that even if the attack does not hit dead on, it can still paralyze targets preventing them from escapeing a second shot. 'Poison Breath' - To generate poisonous substance from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Can be used to set poison on oponent which slowly intoxicates thier system causing sluggish movements, severe weakness and eventualy kill them. 'Acid Breath' - To generate and emit lethally toxic substances that will corrode and dissolve anything they touch, a step up from simple poison acid can be generated in large quantities. enough to melt even the toughest substances with ease. Earth Breath - To generate, not nessesarily earth based material blasts but to absorb and emit the tactonic energies that make up the earth through ones breath and lung capacity. Releasing it as destructive shockwaves measuring on and potentially; off the Richter scale. 'Petrification Breath''' - users are able to breath a noxious gas that will turn anything the smog touches to stone. Metal Breath - users of this breath can volunteerily emit large quantities of metallic substance as metallic heaps that hit with the force of anvils traveling at 126mph, or spewing macro filament razor edged dust clouds that shred the enemy to pieces at the molecular level. Sometimes however the clouds emited are just plumes of big metal shards with pilferate instead. some users can manipulate the breath for offensive and defensive purposes. Shadow Breath - to emit large quantities of thick sufficating mists of dark substance that cloud a users vision and sufficates their lungs. sometimes the shaddow matter emited can cause lethal burns as though they were hot embers, sometimes causes confusion among a crowd making them act violently towards one another. Known Users *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Brick (Powerpuff Girls) *Dragons (Modern Mythology) *Cobra (Fairy tail) Poison Breath *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) *Duncan Rosenblatt (Fire breather) *Big Chill (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Pokemon using water/fire/ice moves (Pokemon) *Superman (Superman series) *Firebenders (The Last Airbender Series) *Aokiji (One Piece) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naurto & Naruto: Shippuden) *Itachi Uchiha (Naurto & Naruto: Shippuden) *Kisame (Naurto & Naruto: Shippuden) *Jiraya (Naurto & Naruto: Shippuden) *Azuma Sarutobi (Naruto: Shippuden) *Yahiko (Naruto: Shippuden) *Ukataka (Naruto: Shippuden) *Hanzo (Naruto: Shippuden) *SKORGE (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) Gallery 339 3.jpg|Super Breath (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen). 427430-bigthumbnail.jpg|Fire Breath (Naruto). Adventurecomics7 - superboyfirstfrostbreath.jpg|Ice Breath (DC Comics). Water generation2.png|Water Breath (Naruto). Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation